Last Stop
by Nidoran Duran
Summary: On a crowded morning train, Elesa and the Subway Masters indulge.


Another repost. Yay. This one was done for a friend.

...

A pleasant whooshing sound of opening subway doors died out beneath the loud din of the morning rush. The first Saturday morning train from Nimbasa City to Anville Town was always packed to uncomfortable levels as people clamoured to get there early. The quiet, northwestern Unova town exploded with activity every weekend when traders and vendors showed up to sell rare goods that trainers just had to have, among other attractions. In seconds, the crammed train platform was emptied hundreds of trainers forced their way into the string of subway cars and set off for their weekend.

At the very head of the train, up at the end of the front cart where the door to the controls was within reach, the two brothers who ran the subway station smiled at each other over the head of the person between them. Emmet and Ingo were identical twins with the same shoulder-length silver hair. The only way to tell them apart was by their clothes; Ingo wore black and Emmet wore white, and both had long coats with stripes alternating between orange and their respective colours. Between them stood Nimbasa City's gym leader Elesa, sporting a bright blond bob cut. Her body was long and willowy, though even in heels she was still a head below the very tall subway operators. Black tights clung to her slender legs, leading up to a vest-like yellow top that exposed her arms and alternated black material and bare flesh in thick bars shaped like downward arrows. Atop her head was a pair of headphones, cords dangling from each ear well down past her knees and unplugged. Her blue eyes were bright and looked odd on her expressionless face. The brothers grew up with her though, and could read her without an overt look on her face. In her own way, she was smiling on the inside, eyes shifting back and forth between the two.

By the time the doors closed, people were packed tightly onto the train and nobody felt comfortable. On automatic, it began to pull out of the station at the scheduled time, making the crowd sway a little bit as it did so. Emmet's back was to the opposing door that wasn't going to open until the end of the trip. Hard against him was Elesa, and then Ingo sandwiched the girl in between them, the expansion of her chest with each breath she took a pronounced force against his chest. Most people in the crowded car may have been against a stranger, but the three seemed unusually pressed together.

"Can we start now?" she said plainly and in a quieter tone, though with the volume of the crowd and the sound the train was making against the tracks, it was unnecessary. Nobody was listening.

"I would like to," Emmet said from behind her in similarly low tones. "What do you say, brother? Are you sufficiently excited yet?"

"I am." Without another word, Ingo leaned his head downward and met Elesa's lips. His body pushed harder against hers, a low groan slipping out of Emmet's mouth as the two pressed their weight against him with more force. A white-gloved hand reached out to stroke her soft, fair face and its slight features.

Emmet, with his back to the doors and a view of the entire car that his height only made better, kept watch on what must have been the hundred people crammed into the train car. Nobody seemed to pay them much mind, several with their eyes closed and their music on, others, too preoccupied chatting with friends or trying to find a position where they could read their book. Even the people immediately near the trio didn't seem to notice anything. With the coast clear, he reached his hands out and pressed them to her alabaster arms. Up and down they dragged in slow, steady motions along her skin, and her back pressed tighter against his chest for it.

A thigh wriggled its way into position and slipped between Elesa's legs, making her moan into Ingo's kiss. It was a deep kiss, tight and passionate, hiding a hunger beneath the surface that seemed to rumble in his throat. With one brother massaging her arms and the other grinding his leg between hers, she grew restless. Her eyes closed, and only when she couldn't see the crowd of strangers all around her did she become aware of them. When living in her own pocket world where she and her lovers were the only ones to exist, she remembered why they were on the train and just what they were doing. The radiant blue eyes opened again and her hand pressed to Ingo's hip as she gave the kiss a throat rumble of her own.

It pressed against his waist a few more times, blindly feeling around for its mark before finding his belt and clumsily trying to get it undone. There were a few challenges in taking off someone's belt with one hand as they were flush against each other, but Ingo hardly seemed to mind the time it took. Each second that ticked by with her soft lips against his only made him slip further into bliss. Of course, once his belt was loose and her hand was in his trousers, he had no reason to complain. Even on the chilly spring morning, her hand wasn't cold-none of her was, in fact, despite her choice of clothes-but instead incredibly warm as it wrapped around his shaft, surprisingly not completely stiff yet, all things considered. That soon changed as she stroked it to life with slow, steady motions much like his brother was still making on her arms.

Seeing the recognizable gleam in his brother's eye, Emmet's smile widened. His head tilted downward a little and, with his eyes still glancing every so often at the passengers, he kissed at the back of her neck. That seemed to light something up inside her, because she began to shift her hips a little in a side-to-side motion. Her rear grinded against his lap and blood began to rush to his loins. An urge overcame him to pull down her tights and take her, a steadily-building lust inside of him that made their choice of an adventure torturous. Of all of them, he was the most aware of the crowd, of the scope of their act, and how easily anyone could have noticed what was going on. Sure, their big coats obscured the motion of her hand job, but anyone could have put two and two together and realized what was going on.

For years, the twins had shared Elesa. Their childhood friend, their best friend, the girl they both agreed on without question. Neither would take her away from the other, and to her there was no way to have one without the other. She loved both and wouldn't dare cause strife between the two. They shared her affection, her free time, and her body. Countless nights on fire between the two brothers as they took her at once, and everything felt right. It wasn't just that she had two men to tend to her needs-though that was a nice benefit of the arrangement. They together gave her a sense of warmth that no other man by himself could, or even any two other men. The three of them formed a whole, a love deep and true.

Who exactly suggested the stunt of having sex on the train was a detail long since washed away to sea. Elesa decided on that morning though, and the decision to do it right there on one of the most crammed trips of the weekend. The thought of having sex so close to all those people, the risk of being caught at any moment, was deeply arousing to them just as a concept. They ran the train system, and had no bosses to lash out against them if they were caught, and the thought of Elesa doing something so lewd would be too unbelievable for anyone to buy the story. Everything came down so perfectly.

The hands left Elesa's arms for a moment, and when only one returned, it was missing the glove that had been on it before. The other wrapped around her front, snaking its way between her and Ingo, flush against her bared midriff and not intent on staying still. It sank lower, its presence announced by a moan that tore out of her lips as Ingo's pulled away for just a moment. Nobody seemed to notice though, even the brothers, as it sank into her tights and found its mark. Her mound was sensitive from arousal and a touch moist, reacting with gusto to Emmet's fingers brushing against it. In response, she jacked off the black-clad brother even faster, almost as if he were the one feeling her, and they were really two halves of the same person. In many ways, they were.

Ingo refused to so much as lift his lips from hers again, the kiss staying as deep as it could get while holding onto any kind of subtlety. She tried to bring it deeper, her own hunger growing as the brother behind her slipped a finger into her core, but he kept it steady. They had to be careful; the thrill of getting caught was one thing, but they didn't actually want to. It was strange, trying to keep it private as they did it on a train with a hundred people close by and any one of them liable to see something amiss and realize what they were doing.

"Do not forget about me, love," Emmet whispered into her ear softly, his words like gossamer to the love-drunk gym leader. He unbuckled his own belt with a bit more proficiency, and behind the cover of his coat, pulled his penis out into the cool air of the train. As she backed up into him again, it pressed hard against her rear and the fabric that clung tightly to it. Even clothed, she could feel it warm on her, and began to shift a little quicker, knowing it could make him melt. And it did. A touch of colour filled into his place, a task nobody but she could do with ease, and his collar felt tighter. Unlike Ingo, he didn't have her mouth to muffle the sounds he wanted to make, the words he wanted to sing to her. It was simultaneously too much and not enough for him, a feeling of both weakness and sensitivity, that this alone could finish him, and a deeper demand that his hunger could not be sated by such an act.

Fortunate, then, that she seemed to feel the same. She was pleasuring both of them and Emmet's fingers were magical inside her, but it wasn't enough. They hadn't roused so much as an eyebrow, everybody too preoccupied with whatever idle entertainment they brought for their commute, or whatever reverie they had dulled themselves into to pass the time. They had broken a boundary and nothing was changed. She could have done or asked for a thousand things and it felt like it would make no difference. At their most naked and intimate, they produced zero effect on the world beyond their hard-together bodies. Why stop at such idle pleasures and foreplay? One boundary produced nothing, and something inside of her wanted that to change. How could no chance of something happening elicit any kind of thrill?

The train was coming up on a tunnel. While starting underground, it made most of its trip in the wide open air, so the lights were turned down for daytime trips once it left the station. However, there was a tunnel en route that it spent maybe three quarters of a minute passing through, and with no conductor to manually turn the lights on, the car would be darker for their time going through the hill. If there were a time to spice things up, it would be then.

"Please, give me a little space," she panted, eyes shutting tight as a third finger slipped into her. Reluctantly, she added with a bit less certainty in her voice, "And let go of me." Confused and concerned, the brothers gave her the space they asked for and reluctantly pried their hands off her warm body. The sudden emptiness between their bodies, the very presence of space instead of warm affection and lust-burning flesh, stung. They had been so close, wrapped in comfort and perfection and the feeling that everything was right for so long that merely parting for a second was torment.

Just as the waist of her pants pressed back against her skin instead of the back of Emmet's wrist, darkness struck the train. Nobody seemed to react to it, most all of them used to taking the train and to the brief period of darkness. It was then, where everyone's vision was low and nobody was liable to look around, that she fell to her knees. Her hand grasped Emmet's penis, warm and rigid in her hand, aroused from all the pressure of being grinded against her firm ass. Her mouth followed a second later, just her tongue sliding half an inch along the tip. She could hear him gasp with surprise at the wetness suddenly making itself known to his long, thick shaft. Ingo echoed the response, and could hear them muttering lowly, words indecipherable, as their time in the tunnel ran out.

They drew closer, arranging themselves so that their coats hid the woman kneeling between them and, in close proximity to all those people, giving oral sex. Up against one wall, they focused their efforts on the side exposed to other people, where once light returned anybody could have looked over and seen the gym leader, the model, the idol, performing lewd acts in public. It was only one part of the solution though, as the white-wearing brother still had to keep his composure as a pair of painted ruby lips ushered his length deeper into a skilled, hungry mouth. Nothing could break his smile or make his expression crack if he didn't want it to. Except her. She was their weakness, the chip in the wall between them and everyone else.

Her free hand felt around a little behind her, patting Ingo's trousers for his penis, which hadn't been pulled out to the open. It was still rigid, aching for the return of her masterful touch and bemoaning its abandonment. With a bit of help from Ingo, it was freed at last, where her touch was returned to it at last. No longer bound by the restrictions of his pants or any attempt at subtlety, the hand moved quicker along it as the train escaped the tunnel.

The position she was in, kneeling before Emmet while reaching back and stroking Ingo, was less than ideal. The bending back wasn't comfortable, and she felt that she had just enough space to not only change that, but sweeten matters. Slowly, she began to rotate to the side and pressed her back to the wall. The boys angled themselves inward a little to let their coats provide more effective cover and give her a better angle at things.

Slowly retreating from Emmet's pelvis, she bit down at her lip as, in the darkness provided by their coats, all she could make out were both brothers' penises hard before her, hungry. Both identical in their impressive length and girth, such that when blindfolded she couldn't determine who was whom. A memory returned to her of their childhood, of when they made a fort out of blankets and hid out in it. It must have been the darkness reminding her of it, though they certainly had not played this sort of game that day. Her blue eyes closed as she shoved that memory away and her head moved toward Ingo's penis.

Neither brother expected the suggested to have gone as far as it did. Finger play seemed reasonable, maybe sneaking in a few minutes of sex, but she was on her knees and alternating between them with her hands and mouth. It was such a noticeable thing that they should have been caught, and in fact they worried that any moment someone would tap them on the shoulder and ask what they were doing, where the girl with them had gone. This shouldn't have been happening, shouldn't have been so easy, but they didn't complain. Even with the risk she took, they couldn't say anything. One of their more familiar positions, and they were doing it on the train, around so many people. It was a sick thrill that sent excitement through their spines as they stopped checking behind their shoulders for onlookers and instead watched their love on her knees in front of them.

So used to paying both brothers' shafts lip service at the same time, she didn't miss a beat in her motions, giving both of them the same time, the same treatment. Her head moved between the two as hands stroked their bases in unison, eyes shut tightly as she tried to centre herself. Her core ached with lust, having just gotten going on Emmet's fingers before she decided so smartly to throw it all away. She wished for them to be in the opposite position, for her lovers to be on their knees before and behind her, lovingly paying her tribute from both ends. At the very thought, her legs began to shift against each other in a vain attempt to sate even a fraction of her thirst.

In the bedroom, there would be no restraint, no attempts to be stern and hide their feelings. With her, they could open up, they could leave their mutual shell and be understood by someone else. On the train, they had to hold back every word, every guttural sound, every urge. Their bodies tried against their better wishes to convey their pleasure through any means it could, and they eventually found a way to handle it. At the same time and without discussing it, they reached with their outer hands and got their fingers entangled in the loose, hanging headphone cords that fell to the floor. The process became complicated as the fingers intertwined and mingled, each cord becoming wrapped tightly around a hand, though not so close to her head that it couldn't move.

Their expression had taken them off their guard, though. The cover of their coats slackened a little, allowing a crack to appear. It allowed maybe a fourth of Elesa's face to show, and the sudden outpouring of light on her eyes jolted the girl. She opened them, and an ache wracked her body as again the realization of her actions hit her and aroused her deeply. All those people within earshot, a simple turn of the head away from seeing things. None of the windows were open around them, and she ran the distinct risk of someone taking too deep a breath and getting a whiff of dick. She had gone overboard and, with her daring, threw another sense that someone could find them with. And that drove her into madness. She no longer wanted to be on her knees and deprived of pleasure. She wanted to be bent over something, lovingly taking Ingo as deep into her mouth-her throat, even-as she could while Emmet's fingers danced gracefully inside her as he lay hard on her body and planted butterfly kisses on her neck.

Then, she made eye contact. A pretty girl in her late teens sat in one the seats and stared right at the trio with a shocked expression. The gym leader's blue eyes stayed focus on the girl, who seemed paralysed at the sight of their lewd acts. A jerk of Ingo's shoulder as his trip pressed against her throat, and an inch of Emmet's dick came across the girl's eyes, confirming what was obvious. Had it not been for the noise of the train and its passengers, Elesa thought she would have heard an embarrassed yelp. Whether born of arousal or shock, or even both, she'd never find out. Somebody was watching. Elesa had been caught on her knees and lavishing the subway masters with her tongue on a train. The thrill had reached its gorgeous climax as she was well aware that her performance now had a one-woman audience. It made the restless ache even more intense, and just like she did whenever someone was watching her, whether in the gym or on the runway, she made a performance of it. Without warning, she grabbed Emmet's cock and took it all into her mouth, kissing the very base of it as it slipped into her throat. She could just imagine the look on their faces, both shocked and aroused at the unprompted intensity she threw at them all of a sudden. They didn't know someone was watching. After as long as she could handle deep throating the brother without air, she pulled away and took in a few deep breaths before her hand found its regular place at his base and commenced its motions. She then turned and gave Ingo the same treat.

The first actual move the girl made after the initial shock wore off was to fish in her purse for her camera phone. Whether because she wanted to remember the sight forever or to sell it to some trashy tabloid, she wasn't sure herself. Her legs ground together a little as she almost considered some covert exhibitionism herself, her inner voyeur set aflame by the performance before her. She didn't though, focusing on getting that phone. A coy wink from the gym leader almost made her rethink that, though. But before she could get to it, Ingo's noticed the light, not the watcher, and moved his hand forward from inside of his pocket and sealed off the view.

The damage had been done, though. Her head buzzed and spun with excitement and she could hardly contain herself. She wanted to scream out, wanted the entire train to focus on her publicly indulging with her loves. She wanted Emmet to slam her against the train door and take her loudly, each heavy and savage thrust going right through her and making the doors shake and rattle. Ingo would try to get lost in her lips again, in the sugary red paradise he loved, but she would refuse him if only so her screams could reach everyone within earshot. Everything in life was a performance, and if they weren't ashamed of their love, however unconventional, why shouldn't it be as well?

If only the girl had kept watching, she'd have tried to fit both into her mouth at once.

Instead, she stood up, wiping the saliva off of her mouth as the brothers disentangled their fingers from her headphone cords. She spoke lowly, a harsh whisper that rumbled with lust in every word. I can't take this anymore. I need you both inside of me, please.

Even if they had the capacity to ever say no to their princess, they certainly could not do it as she begged them in ragged breaths. They drew close together again, this time her face to Emmet. The brothers pushed forward their coats a little so that she was hidden everywhere except for her head. Their hands worked in unison to slip her tights and her panties down a little so that they could actually get in. She was frantic between them, lithe hips already rocking with anticipation. She was worked up, worked over, and needed it. She had minimal stimulation to sate her hunger, and was sitting down at the buffet with an empty stomach, unlike her lovers who had filled up on bread and water.

Her lips found Emmet's, and she was starving. The kiss was deep, until the brother pulled back. No. Rest your head on my shoulder, like you're going to sleep.

It was a smart idea, and the calm logic of his voice pushed back her growing inner exhibitionist a little. She complied, resting her head on his shoulder, facing his neck, and pretending to settle in and nap. Meanwhile, the boys had dropped her tights down to her knees, and hands were all over her lower body. Both shafts were slick with all the saliva she'd left on them, and Ingo's rested in the groove of her ass, warm and almost throbbing against her bare flesh. They may not have been as desperate for mere sensation, but they wanted release just as badly as she did.

Emmet was the first inside of her, going in to the hilt as she bit her tongue and resisted the urge to yell excitedly. She was hot and, after so long being desperate and waiting, sopping wet. Her tight, loving walls held him closely, trying to feel his skin with the same desperation as her fingers, which snaked up his shirt. He didn't move, remaining buried inside of her and well aware of the door he leaned against. She was impatient enough to provide some motion though, pulling a low groan from his throat. His eyes darted around, and confirmed that, as usual, nobody was watching them. It was almost a little disappointing, but even their presence set him alight.

After his twin settled in, Ingo slowly began to enter her ass. Slow, careful thrusts inched his identical penis into her rear with great patience. Eagerness one anyone's part had ruined more than one night where anal was concerned, and even as all three could barely contain themselves, they had to keep at least this part safe.

Of everything they did, this position seemed the most symbolic of their bond. Nobody came between the twins, except Elesa. She loved them as one, and they loved her as one. Perfection. Balance. Nirvana. They only acknowledged everybody around them instead of retreating to their own universe because they had all come to derive a twisted pleasure from the crowd, from how just inches away from a complete stranger they performed double penetration beneath the cover of their massive coats. When finally Ingo bottomed out in her and the motion of hips began, Elesa's hand, which had been on Emmet's chest, curled up into a ball. Perfectly manicured fingernails dug into her palm as she fought every fibre of her being demanding she do something. Throw her head back onto Ingo's shoulders and moan, entangle the brothers' legs in hers as they fall to the ground, even just scream out something. For most of the train ride, she was left feeling horny and without attention, but now the brothers inside of her, thrusting in tandem, sent her into overdrive. At the peak of each thrust, a wave of pleasure crashed against her body and threw every awake nerve into the fire. She knew it wasn't the case, but it almost felt as though their tips met inside of her. Her body jerked about a little as she tried to keep her head on Emmet's shoulder, lower lip almost bleeding from how hard she bit down on it.

Oh, Arceus, she whispered into the white-clad brother's ear, clutching at his shirt as she rocked between the two. She could barely understand how one of the well-endowed brothers could fit his entire length into her waif-like body, yet alone both of them, but through some divine intervention they managed, and it was magical. Words poured out of her mouth in needy, desperate whispers. She had zero regard for what she said but, by how their speed picked up, was certain that it was suitably filthy to get him going. Each successive thrust seemed more intense than the last, and like some perfect frequency the waves of pleasure in her body spread in perfect time with their thrusts. She could barely keep herself under wraps as the dizzying pleasure of their dual love, the exhibitionist rush, and the mounting anticipation struck her hard.

The warm, metallic taste of blood began to seep into her mouth as she gave up on subtlety, pulling her head off of Emmet's lap and planting her lips on his in the most intense kiss she could ever remember. She didn't care that anyone could have seen or that the girl was likely watching them, or that blood hit Emmet's tongue and his reaction changed his expression a little. None of that mattered as her orgasm hit her everywhere. If not for the kiss, she'd have screamed out wildly, maybe even torn her throat, as her body writhed and buckled, clenching down on the boys' penises inside of her.

A dual groan followed as the brothers, unable to contain themselves, lost it. Their knees buckled and they almost fell over as the rush of pleasure came up through their legs and their warm seed spilled into their lover. As their bodies reached a halt hers was still going between them, though she too was losing energy.

When at last her orgasm subsided and the last twitch left her body, the train came to a stop. A robotic female voice came on the intercom and announced, Now arriving at Anville Town. We hope you enjoyed your trip.

Where there had been a hundred people crammed into the car like canned fish, there were now just the three of them, huddled in the conductor's cabin. The brothers sat in the chairs while Elesa half-lay against the wall, panting. She could barely keep her head straight as she tried to piece together exactly what happened. Aside from the heavy, ragged breathing, the trio remained silent until the gym leader said coyly, When is the return trip?


End file.
